This is a multicenter phase III blinded, randomized study, to evaluate the efficacy and safety of two dose levels of DAB389IL-2 in CTCL patients. The objectives of the study are: 1) To demonstrate efficacy of two dose levels of DAB389IL-2 in CTCL patients assessed by the frequency and duration of complete, clinical complete and partial responses, 2) To assess changes in CTCL symptoms and functional status in association with DAB389IL-2 administration, 3) To further evaluate the safety and tolerability of DAB389IL-2 for these doses and schedule, 4) to further charactize the pharmacokinetics of this agent in CTCL patients. An intent-to-treat analysis will be performed, therefore, any patient receiving one dose will be considered evaluable. Four subjects have been enrolled at this site. The study is now closed and data analysis will proceed.